


Sick Days

by Iafayette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iafayette/pseuds/Iafayette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alex,  you have to take your medicine." ... "If you take it I'll cuddle with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> god this is so horrible im so sorry, my first fic on here! i have to get back into the swing of writing myself instead of roleplaying with other people.  
> here's a stupid lams drabble i made in like twenty minutes!  
> hmu at my tumblr galactic--kitten or my kik toxLccomet if you have any questions or suggestions!!

“Alex, you have to take the medicine.”

John Laurens was currently on his knees, the plush comforter supporting his body as he pressed the metal spoon against his boyfriend’s pursed lips. It held some kind of thick green liquid, and the odor emanating from it made the Carribean boy recoil.  
Alexander was the human embodiment of a disaster. His hair, usually so clean and well kept, was matted and let loose from the usual ponytail. It limply hung down his shoulders and stuck to his face where sweat sheened. His skin was unusually pale, and goosebumps peppered his skin like freckles. Empty bowls were scattered across the room, some containing chicken noodle soup, others containing crumbs of what looks like crackers. Crumpled up tissues littered the floor around the garbage can, and an array of medicines were lined up on the nightstand - NyQuil and DayQuil, Pepto, Tums - along with unused spoons to accompany it.  
Alex’s dull eyes flitted across the mess before landing on John’s face.  
“Its gross,” was his excuse as he shuffled away from the spoon, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted together. John sighed and carefully followed suit, not wanting to spill any of the foul smelling stuff.  
“Listen,” he started slowly, “I know this shit’s nasty but you’ve got to take it. I hate seeing you this.. miserable.” His free hand gestured at the smaller man.  
Alexander crossed his arms. He’d do whatever it took to not take this! He’ll protest, he’ll whine, he’ll--  
“If you take it I’ll cuddle with you all day,” John prompted, nudging the spoon closer to Alex. The aforementioned immigrant shifted awkwardly before parting his lips. John grinned slyly and tipped the medicine into his mouth, and Alex swallowed - not without gagging and screwing his face up. “God damn, that’s fucking nasty, why don’t they flavour it?!”  
John chuckled and poured one more dosage out. “It’s apparently berry flavoured,” he replied evenly before spooning the rest into his boyfriend’s mouth.  
Alex chugged the rest of the water in the glass John provided before squirming underneath the blankets. He patted the empty space beside him, his big doe-like eyes staring up at his boyfriend. “You promised..”  
“I know, I know.” Reluctantly, John slipped his shirt off and shuffled next to Alex, pressing against the boy’s feverish body. He shifted so he could play with the greasy strands of hair. “God, you’re adorable,” he observed in a hushed tone. “Even for a sickly.”  
Alex chuckled underneath his breath and pulled John into a brief kiss, their lips pressing together despite the contagiousness. He then sighed happily as he pulled away to cuddle against him.  
“I love you, John.”  
“Love you too Alex.”


End file.
